hiccup au
by Track1runner
Summary: hiccup high school and army/military Au
1. ending a war and news report

\--iraq--hiccup p.o.v--

" **WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK. ALL AVAILABLE SOLDIERS, YOU ARE NEEDED. IRAQ SOLDIERS MOVING IN FROM THE SOUTH** **over.** " I hear over the radio, my eyes widen. "ATTENTION (sound like ATTEN-shun) !!" i shout, effectively waking the sleeping half of my squadron up. "we are under attack !! they'll be here ANY SECOND." I finish, as their eye's widen and everyone jumps off their beds, running to get to their protective clothing and guns, i do the same.

/1 min later/

everyone is ready, good. I pick up my radio "squad Fury moving out. over" i say into it. " **good, get your dragons** **. over and out** " i hear captain Boh reply. "dragons now but be careful!" i shout to my squad, who wait for me to take lead out the door, i shake my head. "no, through the window, its less obvious and closer to the dragons" I summerise, they nod.

/30 mins later--still hiccup p.o.v/

The soldiers are everywhere, were stuck, i do have _1_ more move to try, but it's _very_ risky, may aswel try it though. i pick up my radio and speak into it "everyone retreat outside, do **not** question. retreat. over and out" I get some confused looks, some snobby higher ranks asking what I'm playing at but they went outside. the iraq soldiers cheered, thinking we'd given up and retreated. "okay bud, do your stuff" I whisper to toothless, who turns a glowing blue, preparing to shoot, i turn around to avoid getting my ear drums blown out. **BAM** i hear, turning around i see dead bodys of iraq soldiers, at least 50. As i look upwards though, i see most of the base is burnt, and i cringe.

The remanding iraq soldiers have disappeared by now aswel. I jump of toothless and walk to the door my fellow soldiers disappeared out of. I turn the nob open to be greeted with curious and unbelieving/dissapionted faces. "..." i dont know what to say, so I try to show them by steeping outside the doorway, inviting them in...

/30 mins later/

" **report to the main hall. spread the message. over and out** " i hear again over the radio, after waking my squad we make our way to the main hall..

/another 10 mins--no-ones p.o.v/

"due to lieutenant haddock's bold move...we are all going... **HOME**...lieutenant haddock has scared the iraq soldiers out of their a's!!! **we won the war !** " says captain boh, shocking everyone. not 1 second later, they all start cheering for hiccup (they know him as haydon so they cheer haydon/haddock/lieutenant)

/next day--on plane--hiccup p.o.v/

we're all going home, we've been given 2 weeks and the new base is in...berk. home here i come..

\--at berk--everyones at haddock household--

(camilla (cami) is hiccups twin sister ands having the gang around. scott-snotlout. frank-fishlegs. avery-astrid. rachel-ruffnut. thomas-tuffnut. camilla/cami-camicazi. Heather-Heather. stoicks also got gobber around, because gobber practically lives there. stan-stoick. gobber-gobber. they dont know about hiccup stopping the war, the news agents haven't got there yet.

the gang was slumped in the living room. "turn telly on, will ya" said scott to heather, as she rolled her eyes but turned on the telly, it immediately flicked onto the news. " **-REAKING NEWS !!! THE IRAQ WAR HAS BEEN WON- LIEUTENANT HAYDON HADDOCK IS THE AMAZING HERO. HERE WE HAVE AN INTERVIEW WITH HIM AND HIS FELLOW SOLDIERS** " their eyes widened comically. "DAD" camilla practically screeched. since haydon left, much to their dismay, he hadnt answered their calls, they'd seen him on the telly an awful lot though, by now everyone knew him as lieutenant haddock. stan quickly made his way to them, gobber by his side, once they saw what was happening their eyes widened. The tv flicked to haydon, other sodiers and the interviewer.

" **lieutenant haddock, may I ask what the extraordinary thing you did to stop the war was ?** " asked the almost nervous yet excited reporter.

" **I didn't do anything really; toothless, as he's an alpha, let out a large plasma blast, twice the speed of a normal plasma blast and 5 times as deadly. everyone was already out of the building but the iraq's, me and toothless, I'd say it killed atleast 50 of them** " sheepishly replied haydon, as captain Boh came up behind him, putting a hand on the soldiers shoulder. " **you've done a lot more than just that for us lad** " he said to him, then turned to the reporter" **ev** **ery time some-thing happened he'd be on front lines. Once, when the iraq's had gained heavily on us on the battle field, we were about to be held prisoners of war, lieutenant haddock, here, quiet litteraly got on his dragon and flew straight through the middle of them, from the** **side, never saw it comin', bast's.** "

" **wow, an interesting story, where might you be going now ?** " the reporter asked. " **berk** " the haddock household was shocked and wide eyed as they continue to watch the news " **when will you get there and is there any apparent reason behind it?** " asked the news reporter. " **around 10 am and Yes, i have to graduate high school to be at the next rank, and by law i must go back.** " he replies...and the news flicks to the weather, leaving the haddock household to get ready for hiccups arrival. all cami could think was 'tommorow after school i finally get to see you big bro..'

 **hi ! hope you liked it my other story just went down hill ! -leah xx**


	2. period 2

/10 o'clock--outside berk high--hiccup p.o.v/

This is going to be...interesting. I can't wait to see wheather most people are happy or annoyed to see me. I decided I'll go to berk high first thing, but only for 1 lesson i think since i still need to unpack and adapt again. I walk into the office to see principle Iacan, he looks suprsised to see me, but quickly realises why I'm here. he walks upto me and gives me a handshake, u return it. "what does cami have now ?" i ask, "P.E" he replies after a moment of thought. I thank him and walk to the gym, where they are most likely to be. As i walk in, silently so no-one notice's, i hear the..i mean my teacher call out the register. "camilla" he calls out, "yes sir" i hear cami say, i smile as i know he'll call our my name, "haydon" he sighs, as probably thinks I'll still be on the plane or be getting used to everything again, instead i surprise everyone by saying "sir; yes sir" everyone turns around to see me. gasping: cami, scott, frank, avery, thomas, racheal and heather stand up, i expect them to do something but they just stand there, frozen.

"ugh..hello ?" i ask, they immediately snap out of there trance and grip me in a bear hug, "me and my cracked ribs are happy to see you too" i weeze out as everyone cheers at my arrival. As they slowly let go of me, i pick up cami by tge waist and spin her around once, then put here down and hug her. when we finally let go, i see everyone smiling at me, i beam back. "hey everyone !" i shout, avery comes up closer to me and punches my shoulder, "thats for leaving m- us" she says furiously, she was about to do something but cami (kinda) butted in and, yet again, squeezed me to death, i took this time to look around and see that cami, avery, heather and a tiny bit frank and racheal are crying. "I'm glad your back haydon and thank you for your service but we must get on with the lesson." the teacher, mr denn, says apologetically. i smile and sit down, the gang repeating my action next to and behind me.

30 mins later_hiccup p.o.v_

we're currently half way through a netball game: me, avery, cami, scott and frank against racheal, thomas, laura, brittany and heather, everyone had played and was now watching us. I'm centre, avery's wing defence, cami's gold defence, scott's wing attack and frank's gold attack, racheal's gold defence, thomas' gold attack, laura's wing attack, heather wing defence and brittany's centre. "hiccup !!" i hear and snap out of my thoughts, as cami chucks the ball at me, instincts kick in, and i do a double front flip effectively catching the ball half way through. i then look to my right and see a lot of shocked face but also avery not to far away, "avery !!!!" i shout, and chuck the ball lightly to her. i start running to the other side of the court, " **base to haddock. base to** **haddock. over** " i hear a neevous voice say over my radio, at this point everyone is looking at me. i look down, im still in militery uniform and have my belt on, holding 3 small pistols, a gun, my radio and spare bulets, i pick the radio up, still running.

"haddock, receiving. over" i say to my walky talky, as i find my self outside tge D with my net it. " ** _*clears throut nervously*_ haydon, we may or may not have...**" i recognise the voice, as a close friends, ruby and renn roberstson. "hold that thought" i say to them, as i shout "here !!" to cami who has ended up with the ball, she looks at me and chucks it; i catch it and chuck it to avery; who attenpts to throw it in the net, and succeeds. my team cheer. "ok, what did you do ?!" i ask over the radio to be greeted with nervous gulps. " **well; you know how bonfires coming ?** " " **since our parents are away, we stayed at the new base** '' " **we asked this kid what thought about bonfire night and guy fork** " i eye roll " **he** **said it was his favourite time of year** " " **so we said they could make...bombs in memo for it** " they finished for eachother, as i go wide eyed, but they arent finished " **and private deckson and binley...may have...set there bomb of and it'll go off in 20 mins..** **over** " they add, meekly. i sigh, of course this would happen, they're as bad as ruff and tuff. i look infront of me and see that everyone is still looking at me, wondering I'm talking about.

"let me get this straight-" i growl "-you told _new codets_ to make a bomb, because a private said it was his favourite celebration, and now a bomb is set to go off in less than 20 mins. over" my class mates gasp as they hear, even my teacher. " **haha, yes...** **over** " they reply, i sight again deeply, "tell everyone i say to evacuate the whole building. I'll ring the bomb disposal squad. over and out." i look to sir and appolagise "sorry sir; Sargent renn and ruby, 2 idiots, are about to blow up the new base" i don't bother to look at his reaction and ring captain of the bewilderbeast squad, a personal friend. " **hello ?** " i hear from the other line, "Anderson, It's haddock" i reply, " **haddock, not seen ya' in ages mate. saw ya' on the news, congrats. we need to meet up again, we're so close, like a mile away.** " he says cheerily. "mate, I need a favour. ya' know the tripple R twins, they've set off a bomb, going off around 15 mins." i cringe, knowing he'll take this opportunity to the fullest. " **well, mate. i'll do it, and no-one but the people who already do need to know. but it comes at a price, a month of you being my servent.** " that cheeky bas*. "even i know thats a sh*y deal" i reply "1 week" i look to my left, everyone is still staring...

he sighs, " **fine; I'll be there in 5 mins, see ya haddock.** " and he hung up. **ding ring ding** "okay class, pack up and get changed." says mr denn. cami and the others look at me, "are you staying ?" ask cami, probably voicing everyones thoughts. i shrug, "i need to adapt again but...how about i stay for break and period 3, i'll pick you up at the end of the day" i then look at the gang "you comin' over ?" i ask. they nod vigorously. "but dad's using the car." states cami, i shrug again "i can use my car, toothless is at the forge anyway i think." i reply. "what are you going to do through period 4, lunch and period 5 ?" asks scott, i shrug "go see gobber..maybe dad...work at the forge, go check the bomb hasnt blown up base." they look at me skeptically but shrug, "lets go H" say ruff and tuff to me happily, as they go to get dressed.


	3. break and music

/break--hiccup p.o.v/

"so, how will we know it's you ?" asked ruff, "you'll know it when see it" i shrug, "H man, how can your car fit 7 peeps in ?" asked tuff, they have a lot of questions today. **ring ding ring ding** the bell interrupts me and we go our seseparate ways. "what we got next, cami ?" i ask, since we have the same schedule everyday but some of Thursday and most of friday. "music" she replys with a frown, i groan as we walk to the annex, containing our music classroom. "what you learning 'bout ?" i ask, almost cautiously. "singing" i, yet again, groan in annoyance. "not to be the bad news messanger-thingy but eret, dylan and derek are also in our class." she says sadly, i groan again for probably the 100th time today. "come on bro" she says, we enter the classroom. "miss, where should i sit ?" i ask, as she looks around the room, her eyes land on the seat in between...oh no-eret and jasmine. "thanks miss belgrum" i thank, she smiles "good to have you back haydon."

i sit next to eret; who looks at me in disgust, whilst jasmie smiles broadly at me, i smile back. "okay class. please quiet down while i do the register." miss berlgrum says in a sing song voice.

"ella" "here" she replys in a high voice

"jack" "here" he replys in a deep voice

/2 mins later/

"camilla" "here" she replys; her voice jumping. "haydon" "yes miss" i reply in an unsure voice, as she send the register. "well done haydon, you dont have to answer in a singing voice, as long as it's not your normal voice" she tells everyone. "ok, lets finish of presenting. i believe only jasmine, jessica, ella and camilla are left. haydon? since your here you can aswel" miss berlgrum says, i nod unsure of what I'm presenting. Jessica and jasmine stand up, "its a duet miss" they say together, as i relise i have to sing.

/3 songs later/

"haydon ?" miss gestures that its my turn, i shake my head as the door opens "i can't sing, miss" i appolagise. "well, that's a lie" i look to my left see who said that and came in, "Anderson ?" i cautiously ask, he smile's "the one and only" "how would you know ? you've **never** heard me sing. "or have i ?" "whats your proof ?" i ask, he turns to miss and politely asks "please may i show the class a video? theres no bad content." she nods her head, my eyes widen in utter horror. "okay then..." he conects his phone to the computer, showing it on the smart board.

/video/end of hiccup p.o.v/

ally, andy and rob (they're not in the Army) are on stage singing, drunk. "anyone challenge us ?!!" rob shouts confidently. no one moves, "cowards !" he shouts as people look down, mentally hurt and offended. "i do !!"haydon shouts, equally as drunk and with some random girl sat on his knee; comfy. "ha ! Army, won't last 2 minutes, ypur not even allowed to be here, your not allowed to drink !" the class look at hiccup, who shrugs "you have to have fun" he says with his on screen self. haydon gets up on stage and snatches the microphone right out of his hand and starts singing 'rock the casbah' and rocked it. everyone started cheering. haydon took off his top, showing is perfectly toned 6 pack and said "Anderson, ruby, renn, all of Fury squad, lets sing !!" he shouted.

/end of video/

cami looks at haydon in shock "hiccup, you drank ?!" she screamed, haydon winced. "hiccup? and i thought Ander was bad" Anderson laughed, haydon rolled his eyes and asked "why are you here anyway ? other than to embarrass me ?" "your motorbike and car are here, chopper brought 'em to base and the twins haven't blown up your new base" he responded. "ok, where are they ?" haydon asks. "in the car park, you can see them from here." everyone got up and looked out the window. it was a audi SQ7 with the private number plate H4YD0N, next to the expensive car was a motorbike almost as expensive, a might raptor 540 with the private number plate LT H4YD0N. **ding ding ring ring** "that went quick, bye !" haydon shouts, exiting the classroom with Anderson, who gives haydon is keys.


	4. the tattoo and 6 pack

/hiccup p.o.v/

I've just left berk high on my motorbike, leaving my car in the parking lot for picking the others up, Anderson just went to get a coffee said he'd walk back to base. i decided to go see sto- i mean dad then gobber to work at his mechanic's 'the forge'.

/10 mins later/outside stoicks work/hiccup p.o.v/

i walk in and walk to the desk. "hello, how can i help ?" she ask, "I'm looking for stoick haddock." i reply. "okay, who should i tell him it is ?" she ask getting the phone connected to all the office's. "please could i suprsise him ?" i ask, she nods and hands me a book "we must record all visitors visits." i nod and take a pen, she reads over what I'm writing :

full title : lieutenant haydon haddock

age : 17

visiting : stoick haddock

cause of visit : got back from war

i hand her back the pen and book. "do you know where he is ?" i ask, she nods "5 floors up, office 9 and thank you for your service." i smile and say "thanks." i decide to take the stairs, its a good workout.

/5 floors later/

i exit the stair door, a lot of people look at me from there office, there mainly looking at my army uniform. "does anyone know where stoick is ?" i ask, someone, a man, nods unsurely. "STOICK !" he practically screams. "what ? what do you want ?" he asks annoyed, walking in. once he see's me he practically ran to me, capturing me in a bear, bone-breaking hug. i hug back. about one min later, he's still hugging me until someone ask "so you gonna introduce us ? he looks familiar" i turn to see the person who shputed for my dad and we super "oh yes jim, this is my son, haydon. " my dad replys, 'jim's' eyes widen. "as in lieutenant haydon haddock ?" i nod my head.

/20 mins later/

"i need to see gobber, bye !!" i shout, exiting the building. my dad and jim wave after me, smiling. i go to my botorbike and rev the engine.

/5 mins later/

i park my motorbike, helmet in hand. i walk through the door and up to the old wooden counter. i see a new guy there, his name tag reading 'graham.' "what can i do for you, sir ?" he asks happily, i smile i like this guy. "please can you tell gobber his godson is here ?" i ask, he raises his eyebrows but nods i smile again and thank him. a moment later gobber appeared, once again squishing me in a bone-chrushing hug, i hug him back as graham looks at us confused. "graham, this is haydon ma' god son." he attemps to clear up. gobber looks back at me, "so lad, should i get your tools from your room ?" i nod with a grin as he grins back.

/2 hours later/

I'm currently under a car that needs servicing, T-shirt less as its covered in oil. "BOO" i hear, instincts kick in and i punch him or her; they scream in agony as i look to see who it is. its the gang and graham, i look to see who I've punched, scott. "sorry scot" i appolagise un-sympathetically. "THORS MIGHTY HAMMER'' shout the twins. "what are you doing here ?" i ask. "waters gone out and the principal said to give you a new :schedule, planner, locker key and a 'militery pass' incase you get called out" frank says, i nod and smile, getting up. avery, racheal, heather, scott and thomas look at me in shock, im so confused. "what ?" i ask.."mate, how you get a frickin' 6 pack ?!" shours thomas, as i realise I'm T-shirt-less, i blush and go to put on my T-shirt, exposing my shoulder as i turn. "a tattoo ????!!!" screams cami, i wince. "forgot about that, ha ha." i cringe. "awesome, whats it say ?"ask scott, i eye roll. "battle brothers, it's from that drunk video Anderson showed in music." i say, only cami is in my music though.

"what video ?" ask avery, everyone looks at me, i sigh. "lets go to get my car, I'll go next to you in secondry possision. " they look confused, "on my motorbike.." everyone but cami's eye widen. "lets me get this straight ??! you have a tatto, a 6 pack, a motorbike, a car and have been drunk ??!"


	5. base and bets

/haydom p.o.v/5 mins later/

I'm on my motorbike, secondry possision on the road, the gang fast walking next ro me. "so...a tattoo ?" asks cami again, i groan "please, just drop it." "one question do you regret and recommend it ?" ask tom (thomas) as racheal hits him on the head "thats two questions, idiot." "buttelf" "okay, to answer your questions-"i cut them off"-i dont regret it and depends on what and where." it suddenly went very quiet." "oh look, we're here." i say, pointing to my car, one hand on the handlebar still. i make a sharp turn and go round the carpark a couple times, faster each time and doing wheelies. rachel, tom and scott clap extaticaly whilst Heather, cami and avery acted like mother hens, shouting to stop. i take out the keys for my car once i stop and unlock it, scott whistles "nice ride" i eye roll. "stay there for a minute" i instruct and lift my bike into the very back of the car, which was specially done for my bike. i shut the door, "okay, everyone get in, i need to dump my bags and bike at the base though, then we can go to the cinima or whatever." they nod.

scott, tom, racheal and frank manage to squeeze in the back, whilst cami, avery and heather fit in the front with me. "first stop :base." i say. "awesome, can we come ??" ask racheal, i eye roll but nod "sure, but you have to stay with me at all times." they nod happily.

/base / 5 mins later / still haydon p.o.v/

we're currently outoutside the base. "face recognition" the door says as it scans my face "accepted, voice recognition" "haydon haddock" "accepted, enter code below" i looked to see a keypad, i quickly and professionally typed the number in "welcome haydon haddock." it says, "and guests" i say incase it sets off an alert. "welcome haydon and guests" it corrects. "thats sick" i hear scott say in awe, "its security" i say with an eye roll "ok follow me and whatever you do, don't touch _**anything**_ " i emphasise. we start to walk down the corridor, i see jacob amd as we pass do a quick brofist. once i pass him i tap the button for the lift and say "a race; you go in the lift and i run; first one to my room, its named wins, last one buys lunch." i challenge as rob walks past and says "tut tut, gambling." to me, i eye roll and we do a brofist. "I'm in" say racheal, tom, scott, heather and suprisingly frank. "you two in ?"i ask avery and cami who nod unsurely as the lift opens its doors.

/ 7 mins later/ haydons room/ haydon p.o.v still/

 **bang bang** i hear on my door as i smirk and walk over to open the door. it's avery and cami they walk in. cami starts explaining whilst avery looks around my room. "we split up, we took this floor, frank and heather took the top whilst the twins and scott took the one underneath us." i nod. "i thought your room would be..messier." says avery, "we have cleaners and this floors cleaners, margret and jannet, always act like mother hens and say if there was a fire ir something we might trip up so it has to be spotless." i attempt to explain, they nod with a raised eyebrow and add "balconys through the kitchen." there eyes widen as they attempt to find the kitchen. **bang knock** i open the door again to find heather and frank. "cami and avery are through the kitchen" i supply as frank smirks, "looks like scott and the twins are buying lunch" we laugh as avery and cami come through. "dont you need to bring your stuff ?"ask avery, thinking I'd forgotten, "privates 'll do it, I'll call them now" i respond and get my phone.

/5 mins later/haydon p.o.v still/

 **knock knock** i answer 4 the door again to find private deckson and binley (the ones who almost blew up base) they walk in and place my stuff on the floor, "thanks privates" i smile and they salute. I'm about to shit the door when a very pi$$ed scott walks in closely followed by the twins..


	6. 9889p

/cinima/haydon p.o.v/

"okay, what does everyone want to watch ?" i ask the guys, "mean girls" say astrid, cami and heather, "pitch perfect" suprisingly says ruff, tuff and scott who i look at skeptically, they shrug "its that, mean girls or twig man. thats all their playing ALL day" they reason and i nod. "fish ?" i ask, "i dont mind" he says as everyone looks at me, my vote would be the final. i sigh "how about we do pitch perfect then mean girls." i attempt to sway them, "not enough money for 2" they all say. "i"ll pay for food and one of them. buy what you want" i offer as the twins and scott grin. "lets go" we walk inside and queue up, when its our turn the guy asks "what may i get you ?" i smile "please could i have 8 tickets to mean girls, 8 tickets to pitch perfect and whatever these guys want." "whats the limit ?" "there is no limit"

/4 mins later/

"so, let me get this straight. you want 8 tickets to mean girls, 8 tickets to pitch perfect, 4 bags of chocolate stars, 8 bags of haribo's, 5 dairy milk chocolate bars, 5 large bags of maltesers, 5 coaca-cola's, 2 lemonades and a water ?" he asks shocked as i nod "all on your card ?" i nod again. "i didn't think soldiers got paid so much; since its volountery." i smile, "I'm a lieutenant so we get paid OK, and you get a pay raise by each award and bold action, anyway how much does ot total to ?" i ask. "£98.89p" i eyeroll at how much they spent and put my card in, typing my pin. "we were gonna pay for 1 lot" "its easier to pay all in one"

/4 hours later/

"that was good" i smile, getting into my car. "awesome mate. you comin over to...well, yours" thomas asks, i look at the time. "can't, got this weird army version on an assembly. cami frowns but nods and i drive the others home.

 **sorry short chapter ! does anyone have any ideas about what could happen in the next chapter, i was thinking about haydon punching eret. also, please send something if you are following this story, need to know how many people plz. -thnx, leah xx**


End file.
